Realgam Tower
Realgam Tower was a fortress constructed by Cipher with the objective of holding battles waged by Shadow Pokémon, and played a major role within Pokémon Colosseum. The Tower features a multitude of chambers and passages which serve as a distraction for the player. Situated in the Orre region's desert landscape, the main section of Realgam Tower is unlocked by receiving four special keys from each of the Cipher Admins. During Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, Realgam Tower has fallen into disuse after the events of the first game, but has since been modified to host a large variety of gaming facilities. Trainers *Cipher Peon Bopen: Seviper LV 40, Grimer LV 39, Dustox LV 39 *Cipher Admin Miror B.: Loudred LV 48, Golduck LV 45, Ludicolo LV 45, Ludicolo LV 44, Sudowoodo (shadow) LV 35 or Armaldo LV 43 *Cipher Peon Arton: Delibird (shadow) LV 45, Piloswine LV 42, Glalie LV 42 *Cipher Peon Baila: Sunflora (shadow) LV 45, Jumpluff LV 42, Gloom LV 41 *Cipher Admin Dakim: Flygon LV 48, Whiscash LV 48, Claydol LV 48, Forretress LV 45, Entei (shadow) LV 40 or Houndoom LV 47 *Cipher Admin Venus: Wigglytuff LV 48, Raichu LV 48, Misdreavus LV 47, Bellossom LV 47, Suicune (shadow) LV 40 or Milotic LV 48 *Cipher Admin Ein: Rhydon LV 50, Pelipper LV 49, Crobat LV 48, Starmie LV 49, Raikou (shadow) LV 40 or Manectric LV 50 *Cipher Peon Dioge: Ariados LV 41, Masquerain LV 42, Heracross (shadow) LV 45 *Bandana Guy Klest: Nuzleaf LV 39, Hariyama LV 41, Graveler LV 42, Lombre LV 42 *Chaser Rugen: Shelgon LV 40, Vigoroth LV 41 *Hunter Aline: Lairon LV 41, Mawile LV 40, Metang LV 39 *St Performer Luper: Qwilfish LV 40, Seadra LV 39, Octillery LV 39, Feraligatr LV 40 *Rider Kevel: Sandslash LV 40, Donphan LV 40, Quaqsire LV 41 *Chaser Trus: Swellow LV 40, Machoke LV 40, Magnton LV 40, Ninetales LV 40 *Rider Elose: Chimecho LV 40, Cradily LV 40, Swalot LV 39, Noctowl LV 39 *BodyBuilder Givern: Loudred LV 45, Wigglytuff LV 43 *Snagem Head Gonzap: Shiftry LV 53, Crawdaunt LV 52, Pinsir LV 52, Hariyama LV 53, Skarmory (shadow) LV 47 *BodyBuilder Jomas: Miltank (shadow) LV 48, Porygon2 LV 45, Zangoose LV 45 *Rider Delan: Absol (shadow) LV 48, Sharpedo LV 47, Mightyena LV 46 *Cipher Peon Nella: Houndoom (shadow) LV 48, Magcargo LV 48, Torkoal LV 47 *Cipher Peon Ston: Tropius (shadow) LV 49, Cradily LV 48, Vileplume LV 48, Cacturne LV 49 *Cipher Nascour: Walrein LV56, Dusclops LV 55, Blaziken LV 54, Xatu LV 54, Metagross (shadow) LV 50 *Cipher Head Evice: Scizor LV 60, Slaking LV 60, Salamence LV 60, Machamp LV 61, Slowking LV 61, Tyranitar (shadow) LV 55 Items *Protein - Found on the right-hand side of the first room. *Carbos - Found on the right-hand side of the second room. *Ultra Ball - Found beside the portal room to the three chambers. Trivia The word "realgam" may be an amalgamation of the two words "Real" (in Spanish it means royal) and game, indicative of its function. It may also be a reference to the arsenic sulfide mineral, Realgar. es:Torre Colosal Category:Pokémon Colosseum Category:Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness